Meet the Family
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Henry decides that Natalie should come with him to a family reunion. But what happens when they run into a few wacky relatives? REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Ok! I got this idea based off a weird dream I had…don't ask. It was weird (PS oreoprincess0401 knows what I'm talking about! ;D) But enjoy anyway!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but the plot line. =D**

Natalie was still going through her closet, trying to find something to wear tonight. Henry had invited her to come to his family reunion to, well, meet his family. And besides, he would've been super bored anyway. So she agreed to go with him. Now if she could only find something to wear…

She soon stumbled across her favorite shirt, a rather low-cut blouse that, if she adjusted the neckline enough, showed off a sexy amount of cleavage. She figured she'd adjust it now, just for Henry, but she'd fix it later. She quickly threw on a little skirt and some heels and was ready to go.

Henry showed up about ten minutes later to pick her up. She made sure that her blouse's neck line well-adjusted as she walked out to his car, hopping in quickly.

He just stared at her, practically drooling. "Wow…"

"You like it?" she asked sexily, leaning towards him to kiss him.

"Hell yes…But, uh, you better hide that once we get there."

"Don't worry, I will. I just did it for you…"

"Awww…" This time, he leaned in towards her, his hand gently behind her head, pulling them closer as he kissed her…and kissed her….and kissed her.

"Um, Henry?" She interrupted, pulling away from him. "Shouldn't we go?"

"Oh. Right."

And so they sped off quickly back to his house where the party was being held.

* * *

They arrived twenty minutes late, getting a severe scolding from his mother, but they really couldn't give a damn. He introduced her to his family. His aunts and uncles, his cousins, the grandparents…

And oh, the awkward conversation they had with his grandmother.

She was a very nice, happy older woman and she treated Natalie like she was already a part of the family. "It was so nice of you to come here today." she said to Natalie happily.

"It was my pleasure…." she responded kindly, totally out of her normal character.

"We've heard so much about you. Henry never stops talking…He just keeps going on and on-"

"Yeah, thanks, Grandma…" Henry interrupted quickly, before things turned embarrassing.

"Oh, you know you love her…Don't try to cover it up. So…are you two intimate?"

Natalie was just about to choke at the woman's statement as Henry's face just flushed a bright red.

"Mom!" Henry's mother scolded, overhearing this comment.

"Oh, relax, Margaret…" the grandmother said cooly. "Kids will be kids, now…You're only young once…"

She continued to rant on, while Henry threw Natalie a glance that said 'Let's get out of here…' and she threw him one back that just said 'Good idea.' The two of them quietly slipped out and ran up the stairs to his room.

But before they entered, he stopped her in the hallway and asked her, "Can you do that thing with your shirt?"

She knew right away what he was talking about. "You mean this?" She quickly tugged on her shirt, adjusting the neckline so that it dipped further down. He gave her a devious smirk and kissed her so passionately, pushing her up against the wall. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling them closer, while he did the same, his hands guiltily traveling towards the now-lower neckline of her shirt.

"What's this here?" A voice cut in, causing Henry to jump away from Natalie. They both looked over at where the voice came from. There was some creepy looking guy who was just watching them, coming out from the upstairs bathroom. He started walking over towards them, smiling awkwardly. "Well, Henry, who's your friend?"

"Um….this is my girlfriend. Natalie."

She smiled a little, pissed that Henry had just told this really creepy guy her name. "Girlfriend, huh?" He quickly scanned her with his eyes, looking scarily satisfied. "Good choice…I'd bang her. But I think you already beat me to it…"

Henry's face just landed right in his palm in embarrassment, while Natalie looked like she was gonna be sick. The guy threw her a wink and sort of whispered, "I like your shirt…" as he walked away, going back downstairs.

Meanwhile, Natalie could swear she saw the room spinning.

"Um, yeah…I should've warned you about him…" Henry piped up after an awkward silence.

"Who is he?"

He sort of uncomfortably shifted his weight and tried to explain to her, "Um, that's my Uncle Rusty….he just got out of prison…"

She threw him a completely freaked out glare. "Prison? For what?"

"Um…he's sort of a pedophile…"

She just tried to calm herself down before she seriously injured anyone. "Well, gee, Henry, thanks for telling me that….That was probably the scariest moment of my life…"

"Yeah…sorry…"

"He winked at me…I feel _violated."_

"Really, Nat, I'm sorry…Can I make it up to you?"

She just gave him a death stare. "No…just take me home…"

"Oh…Ok."

She quickly followed him downstairs, hurriedly rushing out the door thinking, _Note to self: burn this shirt later._

**A/N: Wow…AWKWARD.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
